Fairy Diaries
by Megami-Sama88
Summary: A glimpse at various entries within the diaries of a couple of Fairy Tail mages. Rated T for language :)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Master Makarov said our guild, Fairy Tail, has to learn to express our emotions in a less destructive manner (I blame Natsu, Erza and Gray for that... but mostly Natsu!). He encouraged all of us to write our feelings in a journal, and I must say, I especially like this idea, because I am an aspiring writer, and this will be great practice for me!

Today, however, I feel a little confused. Ok, a lot confused. And worried. It's been a regular week for us at the guild, and the jobs me, Natsu and Happy have taken have been minor, easy jobs with ok rewards. But, yesterday, me and Natsu went out on a job. Alone. Happy stayed behind with Carla (that's Wendy's cat, by the way... they can both fly, they are a magical breed called Exceeds... anyway, moving on) so it was just me and Natsu. Everything was fine at first. We were talking and laughing and joking around like we usually is one of the things I like about him. He's so easy to talk to and just outright friendly, if a little dense at times. It was after we finished the job that things got... well... _not normal. _

It was early evening. The sun was just beginning to set. It was so beautiful, almost magical even, the way the sun cast its orange and red glow across the horizon. The warm breeze felt wonderful against my skin. Me and Natsu were sitting side by side at the edge of the low cliff, just enjoying the scenery before heading back to the guild. And then it happened; whatever _it_ was. I turned to look at him. He looked so handsome and peaceful... relaxed. I will admit that I have always found him good looking, with his tan skin and pink spikey hair. I guess he felt me staring at him because he turned to look at me and like an idiot, I blushed but I just couldn't turn away...

But instead of making one of his smart ass comments, or making fun of me, he actually kept getting closer... and closer... and then so close I could feel his warm breath fanning across my cheeks. I could feel my heart beating loudly inside my chest, and wondered if he could hear it too. I closed my eyes and licked my lips. I won't lie to you, diary, I was anticipating the feel of his lips on mine. And then... he cleared his throat and picked a dry leaf out of my hair. For an insane moment I thought Natsu was going to kiss me! How big of an idiot can I be? I was mortified and couldn't look him in the eye after that. Things haven't really been the same since. I feel awkward, and he seems distant. I think I may have messed up our friendship. *sigh* What should I do?

Yours Truly,

Lucy

P.S. He hasn't broken into my room all week...

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this entry! It's going to be a fic made of excerpts from the diaries of several members of Fairy Tail... Just a fair warning, I ship Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Friajane, Elfeen and Gale... so expect to see a lot of fluffy stuff :p


	2. Chapter 2

Dear paper

No... nevermind...

dear parchment?

No that doesn't sound right either.

Dear journal thing,

I am only writing to you because Gramps said I had to. He says I am too destructive when I go out on missions. I say that's bullshit! At least, I'm no worse than anyone else in the guild! Like droopy-eyes or Erza or Gajeel! But somehow I get the most blame! Bullshit I tell you! One day I'm gonna beat them all! Even Gildarts... especially Gildarts! He has taught me so much, and he's the strongest in the guild. If I beat him, Gramps has to make me an S class mage, right? Not like I haven't gone to S ranked jobs before. Me and Lucy and Happy once went on one, to Galuna Island. It was awesome. Matter of fact, I have a little souveneir I brought back with me. Me, Happy and Lucy go on a lot of jobs together but lately Happy has been staying behind to help Wendy. More to be close to Carla, I'm sure. Everyone thinks I'm dumb about these things but I'm not. I notice. I notice everything. Like how Gray the ice bitch looks around the guild till he finds Juvia. I notice how Gajeel is always trying to impress Levy. I also notice how Freed steals glances at Mirajane. And who doesn't notice Elfman and Evergreen? They act like they are married! I just choose to ignore it all. After all, it's not my business... I just want to fight them and prove once and for all that I am the strongest! But if they could finally make up their minds, like Alzack and Bisca, so they could concentrate on getting strong so they can fight me...

But there is one thing that is keeping me from training like usual. Lucy seems to be acting weird. I decided to give her her space since we came back from a mission. I did something stupid. I tried to kiss her. Now wait a minute, journal thing, Lucy is very pretty and a great friend! I'd be a fool if I didn't notice her. And her rather large... well, nevermind. Anyway, I tried to kiss her but chickened out at the end. I won't ever tell anybody. Especially Gray. I would never hear the end of it. One thing is clear. I have to set things straight. If I don't, I won't be able to concentrate. I think tomorrow I'll go visit Lucy at her house.

Peace!

Natsu

P.S. I don't see how writing my feelings will help me be less destructive... I call bullshit on this too.

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this entry of Natsu's diary. I thought I would make Natsu not so dense, because he actually isn't. He has to notice everything if he wants to be a good fighter. It's how he finds out his enemies moves and weaknesses so he can win. Natsu is a sharp dragon slayer! Anyway, Let me know what you think, please review, otherwise I think I'll put this in my vault till further notice :) See you soon! xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello journal,

I am Juvia Lockser. Or Juvia the Rain Woman. Juvia has never had to write a journal before, and I do not know what I should be writing. Mostly, Juvia writes love letters she never sends. Love letters that should be read by my Gray-sama, but I never muster the courage to send them. Yes, journal, you guess correctly. Juvia loves Gray-sama! Yesterday, Juvia confesses she watched Gray-sama as he took a shower. No, Juvia doesn't think it is wrong... Gray-sama likes to strip naked in public anyway, right? He looked so beautiful, just beautiful! Juvia didn't get caught. Juvia never gets caught...

Journal, Juvia wishes I could tell Gray-sama exactly how I feel about him, Juvia doesn't want to spy or sneak around anymore. But Juvia is scared. He once hurt my feelings; he said he doesn't love Juvia but... I know he feels something! I know he does! Take the other day, for example. Lyon-sama came by to visit our guild. Lyon-sama and Gray-sama are rivals for Juvia's love (but Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama only!). Lyon-sama asked Juvia out on a date and I thought it would be nice to join Lyon-sama because Juvia was still hurt about what Gray-sama had said to me.

Well, Lyon-sama took Juvia to a lovely restaurant for a nice dinner. It was delicious, by the way, (but of course Juvia would have much prefered to have dinner with Gray-sama, even if they only ate Caramade Franks!). After dinner, we went to a nice park by a lake to watch the sun set. Juvia thinks Lyon-sama probably thought it was romantic, but Juvia was already feeling antsy... I longed to be at the guild, near Gray-sama. And then... to Juvia's horror... Lyon-sama tried to kiss me! I was so stunned... but to my utter surprise, Gray-sama jumped out from behind the bushes, kicked poor Lyon-sama away from Juvia and they started fighting for Juvia's love! I had to ask Lyon-sama to please leave, and promised him another date in the future. Gray-sama wasn't happy about Juvia's decision, but he walked me home anyway. Before leaving he said to Juvia: "I don't like the idea of another guild trying to steal one of our nakama. You belong to Fairy Tail. You belong with us" and he left Juvia feeling like there is something he wants to say, but can't. I don't know journal, despite Gray-sama's cold, sometimes harsh demeanor, I think he really likes me... Oh, the rain has begun falling. Till next time!

Juvia L.

**A/N: Hope my Gruvia shippers are pleased with this entry! **_Please review and leave me your thoughts! Maybe if you have an idea of what you want to see and stuff like that :p xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok look,

It's not that I stalk Juvia ok? That's her job. She stalks me all the time, and she thinks I don't know or notice. She's crazy and sometimes a little creepy. Ok, _a lot _creepy. But that's just her, ya know? Anyway, the other day I followed her and that fucking white haired bastard. I was worried, I wasn't stalking. Lyon asked her out on a date and she accepted! I'm not jealous, ya hear? I just don't like the idea of another guild trying to be all buddy-buddy with one of our nakama. And Juvia is so innocent and naive and socially awkward, she wouldn't know what to do if that icy bastard tried to take advantage of her vulnerability. I'm glad I tagged along (albeit in the shadows) because Lyon the fuck face actually tried to kiss my Juvia. Wait... no, not my Juvia... just Juvia. Fairy Tail's Juvia. That's right. I had to kick his frozen ass. You could totally tell she was disgusted by the very idea! But even so, she agreed to go on another date with that jerk! I don't know, but that really chaps my hide. I think I'm gonna follow them again next time... after all, if Juvia can stalk me even when I'm showering... I can stalk her on her dates too, right? No, wait, not stalking... just looking out for her, that's all.

Lyon once told me Juvia deserved a man that would cherish her and love her, and I sure as hell know Lyon can't handle Juvia. She's just... she's special and has been hurt in the last. She needs someone better than Lyon. Preferably someone from Fairy Tail, someone who she likes and enjoys being around with. Someone who can make her smile. Someone who makes a good partner for her during jobs, so he can protect her. Someone like...

Oh shit.

This is too much. Peace out.

Gray

**A/N: **_**Hello my beautiful readers! I realize this was a little short, but I imagine Gray not really being able to put all his thoughts and feelings down on paper in one go. I'm going to make him explore his emotions little by little, until he realizes fully what he feels about the rain woman. Plesse review and let me know your ideas, thoughts or anything else you wanna say! Till next time! xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary.

This is Levy speaking. I really should be deciphering more books but the Master said everyone should write a diary. For whatever it's worth, I have some very juicy bits of gossip to share with you today! I tell you, having a sleep over with Cana can really give you much intel on the secret (but not so secret) lives of our guild mates! Take Mirajane and Freed. Cana says the other day she passed out at the bar and somehow fell out of sight. Nobody noticed her (this is true, I know I didn't) and she woke up from her stupor by the time everyone had left the guild. Or so she thought! She saidbshe saw Mirajane locking the doors to the guild, but Mira-chan wasn't alone! Freed was with her! What Cana witnessed next is too steamy to share... I'm blushing just thinking about it! Ok... I'll tell you... Freed kissed Mira-chan and started groping her boobs! OMG! At this point, Cana says she couldn't well alert them to her presence, so she stayed quiet... Well, Freed then lifted Mira on to the bar top and she wrapped her legs around his waist and this is where I stop... I can't tell you more, but I'm sure you guess what happened that night. I can't believe I have been so blind to the romance between those too! But I blame Gajeel for that!

He has my mind all jumbled. He treats me like a kid half of the time... and the other time he's really sweet. Ugh... he's such a difficult person to read! Sometimes I think he likes me... do you think so, diary? I hope he does... because I really like him.

Ok, I have to go, I think Jet and Droy are here. Next time I'll tell you abut Elfman and Evergreen!

bye bye!

Levy

**A/N: **_Hi guys! Hope everyone enjoyed this bit in the Fairy Diaries! As it stands, I am going to leave this fic in a hiatus. I am ready to write my Nalu fic, and I won't return to this until I am finished with that one... so please bear with me! Don't forget to review! xoxo_


End file.
